


Red Flags

by cosmicArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And smart, Anxiety, Big Sans, F/M, Fainting, Fear, Fell Sans - Freeform, Hermit, I'm trying my best, Logic, Mean sans, Monster relationships, No Smut, Panic, Racism, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sans is mean, Sans to the rescue!, Shipping, Slow Burn, Socially inept reader, Underfell, Violence, You are all amazing, and beutiful, cursing, eventual romanc, intimidating Sans, magic use, monster friendships, more tags to add later, not really stupid though, prolly no smut, somewhat stupid reader, trying her best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist
Summary: You are a social recluse. Hiding out in your apartment, hardly ever seeing people but for your monthly food shopping. You don’t even know that monsters are a thing until almost half a year goes by, and the only reason you learn is that one of them moves into the apartment across the hall from yours!A story about a socially inept girl that’s just trying, and an edgy skeleton who hates to love her for it.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans/Reader
Comments: 133
Kudos: 336





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> I am a wreck. How can I keep doing this to myself? Well, in the end. I just really wanted to write something again ^^;  
> don't worry too much. I am definitely going to finish those other stories. I love them too much not to, but in the meantime. just let me have this o0o.

The sun filters through your window lying right across your eyes, rousing you from your slumber. You rub at them groggily and turn over in your bed. Settling down for another round of snoozes and dreams, you are jolted awake by your alarm. You tumble out of bed. Laying there for a moment before crawling over to the other side of the room to turn off the incessant noise. You sigh and decide that you are awake. There’s shit to do today anyway. Standing and moving to your dresser, you grab something at least slightly presentable and head off to the shower to get cleaned and dressed.

You hum softly to yourself as you lather your hair and body with your favorite soap and shampoo. It such a hassle to get clean sometimes, but always worth it. Stepping out and drying off takes no time, and throwing on your clothes takes even less. You examine your face in the mirror and decide you don’t care that you look like a preteen with all your bad acne. At least you had straight teeth! A rare occurrence in nature, but you had pretty good genes.

You grin at yourself and then scowl and then stick your tongue out before frowning. Humming softly to yourself, you leave the bathroom feeling only a little worse about your appearance than usual. Your home is clean, and it’s easy to find your shoes and purse. You slip both of them on and grab your list. It’s your monthly grocery run today, and you needed to be sure you got everything. Double and triple-checking the list, you add a few more things and finally work yourself up enough to step out the door.

You live in a rather well to do apartment complex in the middle of the city. Your neighbors are all very friendly to you when you see them, and you don’t step on any toes. Mostly because you only really see them when you go to get food and supplies, which is, typically, a once a month thing. Even being outside the door to your dwelling makes you anxious. You shake it off as best you can and start off to the store. Then pause as you hear new voices in the place across from yours. Two of them. Must be new neighbors. They left the window curtains wide open, so you could vaguely see their distorted shapes through the warped, wavey glass.

What you saw was troubling, indeed. They looked as thin as bones and as pale to boot. It was so bizarre that you stare even when you are past their window. After getting to the sidewalk, you decided they must have been trying on Halloween costumes early and brushed it off. The store you go to is very close by, so you just walk there like normal and prepare yourself for a torturous walk back laden with always one too many things. More than one trip was for the weak, and as long as you could help it, you would never admit that you absolutely are.

The people at the store all knew you at least a little. You were not the most seen customer, but you were consistent in what you bought, and when you came, so they remembered. One of them; A scruffy young adult, always came over to help you carry things. You always refused his help, he still insists that he help you anyway, and you always always _always_ crumbled and let him. His insistence consistently made you feel guilty. Especially when he once said that it was basically an order from his boss.

You don’t like to inconvenience anyone. Never the less he is there once again to help you shop for all you needed and to scan and bag your items. It was only lucky that he didn’t insist on helping you take them home. You don’t know how you would handle something like that. So instead, you quickly grabbed everything and hefted it up and proceeded on to the short but long walk back home.

Half an hour later: twice the time it took to walk there unburdened, you were once again in front of your home. It’s impossible to unlock your door while carrying everything so you set down as much as you can to open your door and get back inside where it’s safe. Shortly after you open your door, you hear your neighbors door open as well. The sound startles you, and you turn to look at them. The site shocks you so much you can only stand there and stare.

Not Halloween costumes. They are not Halloween costumes! Standing there, right outside the opposite door is a skeleton who is staring straight at you. As if it can see right into your very SOUL. You gasp and stumble inside, dragging everything in as fast as you can, and practically slamming the door behind you. You hold it shut with your body for a few moments and then lock it. Then you rush around to all your other windows and doors to lock them all up nice and tight too. You then go to your room, lock _that_ door as well, and crawl into your bed to panic. 


	2. Deadline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's do some MFing research B****es  
> We'll sort out all this mess and find the real truth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter o0o  
> I think since these ones are so short, I may even just be able to keep up on them XD  
> idk ^^;  
> we shall see o0o  
> but perhaps I'll actually finish a story for once XD

You spend the rest of the night fidgeting and jumping at every noise and shadow, convincing yourself that some sort of apocalypse is descending down unto humanity. In the morning you are tired and spent. Nothing happened to warrant your fears, and you were starting to feel silly. You recall that you had seen them in their own window before you left and that none of the other people around seemed to be in any sort of apocalyptic panic.

Quite obviously, it isn’t the end of the world. There aren’t fires or riots in the streets as far as you can see. Everyone is just going about their daily lives. It puzzles you while you sit huddled under your blankets. Something like this can’t be new, right? Something like this would cause mass hysteria if it were. What in the world is going on? How will this change your life? So you set about finding out more.

The only source of information for you to peruse is the news. Ah, the news… not your favorite thing. Unfortinitally they’re necessary for your situation, and for letting people know about things in general. You open up a browser and type in skeletons. The first thing that pops up is an ad for Halloween decorations. You scowl and try again while removing the Halloween searches. There, you see one of your neighbors;  _ your neighbor _ , standing next to some other tall, imposing, decidedly not human figures. The headline reads ‘The Great Monster Exodus’.

“Monsters, huh?” you murmur. Quickly you search monsters instead, take out the results for Halloween again, and have a whole list of news articles to go through about all this craziness. Your brain spins from all the information in front of you, So you decide to go to a site you know for sure to be reputable to search there for news.

It takes two clicks, and all of the stories are organized from oldest to newest, allowing you to read them in order and get a better understanding of what the heck is going on. You scroll down to the bottom and see the almost hundreds of stories about the monsters that await your scrutiny. The amount certainly intimidates you, but there is no reason not to educate yourself on something that could potentially change your life as you know it. You begin your study.

It takes all of the rest of the morning and almost to the whole next day to finish reading. Pausing only for food and bathroom breaks, you proceed to educate yourself. It really is an interesting situation from what you can see so far.

Apparently, the monsters are a species of magical being that was locked up centuries ago under the local mountain by long-extinct human mages. Already fantastical, but you press on. They were freed from their prison half a year ago by a young human named Frisk, who had climbed the mountain for reasons unknown. According to the story, they had been missing from their home for around a month before the Exodus.

Well, you never really gave much thought to the rumors of the local cursed mountain, but it seems they were all true! Though rather than being haunted by ghosts as people claimed the trapped monsters inhabited it. You could only hope they meant well.

Reading on, you see an article about the kid proclaiming to all the media that they are the new ambassador for the monsters. There were talks of replacing them with a more qualified adult, but apparently, the monsters refused anyone that wasn’t Frisk. They go on to say that Frisk hopes to one day bolster the world to accept monsters as equals and create a new world of peace and harmony. The stories continue, but it’s mostly just talking about integration, and not about the Exodus.

An ambassador? That kid? That’s so much responsibility on such small shoulders. You aren’t sure even  _ you _ would be able to handle it, and you’re an adult! At least it seems that they all want the same thing, though. To be able to live in peace with us. You don’t know if that will come to pass based on what you remember of human history, but there is always room for hope. At least you found the answer to your question. This won’t change your life one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that o0o  
> no changes  
> nope  
> no siree XD  
> ....  
> you know they're going to change your life XD  
> but you don't know it yet ;3  
> I hope you enjoyed the story :D  
> thank you for reading ^^


	3. Expectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumor mill is trash and you spend 3 months living just the same as you usually do before something happens.  
> but you're life is super boring so we just gonna skip to the good shit XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, almost forgot to post this o0o  
> and even after I told myself that this would be the one XD  
> well, I hope you enjoy ^^  
> it's just another short little thing, but I have a feeling that the chapters are gonna get longer as i go  
> I just can't help adding more and more detail ^^;

You spend only a scant few moments more reading some more stories, but soon grow bored of it. It’s late, and you just spent all day reading about something to soothe your fears. You deserve some good rest. Besides that, it’s all turned into rumor mill stuff anyway, and you don’t give any thought to the rumor mill if you can help it.

You muse as you pack up your computer and get dressed for sleep, that you probably won’t even talk to your new neighbors anyway. You have the social skills of a pinky toe. Always stubbing yourself on the table of the conversation and stopping everything to yelp in agony. That’s good enough for you, though. You couldn’t talk your way out of a closet with an inside facing lock, but as long as someone could be reasoned with, then you stand a chance.

You yawn and settle down to sleep. Clapping the lights off and letting the story thought reel run through your mind. It tells the story of someone walking in the woods. There’s no one around, and their phone is dead. They get into an altercation with some famous movie star and end up killing them. Frankly, the movie world has lost someone great today. You don’t even get to the legendary fight before you are fast asleep.

After that, it’s easy to settle back into your daily routine, and just go about your days as you used to before learning about monsters. Eat, sleep, work, games. All that jazz, and soon enough, it’s been three months! Nothing has changed for you. Only that most of your human neighbors moved out and were replaced by monster ones. Though that doesn’t really matter to you since you don’t usually go out much, you probably wouldn’t have even noticed it if they hadn’t all come to your house to introduce themselves.

Regardless, it’s that time of the month again—time for food shopping and toiletries. You just ate your last packet of ramen with the last egg in the house, and you know for sure you are out of toilet paper. Gathering your courage, you get dressed for the outside world, and go on your way to the store. Stepping down the stairs, and out the door, you only just barely get to the alley before getting jumped.

A group of people dressed in black, wearing masks drag you into the alley, and hold you down on the concrete. Before you can even consider yelling for help, you are gagged by a disgusting piece of fabric. You only struggle for a second before you see something that makes your blood run cold. They all have knives of bats. This was planned. But why you?

“Shit! You idiots! You got the wrong one!” a nameless figure hisses at the others. There is discontent among the group, and you think maybe they will let you go. One of them keeps staring at you, and you stare right back at them. Pleading with your eyes that you don’t deserve this. They hold their hand up, and it gets the attention of everyone there.

“Hold on guys, she was walking out of the place, right?” this gets nods from the surrounding people, humans you figure. “Then she must be a resident there, or otherwise a friend to a resident, right?” more nods, and some of them are starting to get understanding looks in their eyes. You have a bad feeling about this.

“Then that makes her a traitor. This is a known monster apartment. Anyone caught leaving there is a monster or a sympathizer. I say that we take advantage of this opportunity to teach this bitch a lesson,” they give you a hard look as they continue to the rallying cries of the surrounding humans. “We’ll show her that it’s not ok to hang out with monsters.”

They’re all practically foaming at the mouth at the chance to show you your place. You don’t understand what you did to deserve this! Just because you didn’t move? Were they going to hurt you just for that? You feel a weight shift on your back as the person holding you down gets up to give the others room to attack you. There is no way out of this. You huddle on the floor and brace yourself.

There is a pressure that passes over you, and you hear multiple thuds all around. You look up and see your many assailants struggling on the floor as you had. Held down by some unknown force. You tear off the gag and look all-around before spotting a figure at the end of the alley. It’s your neighbor. Their left eye is glowing red and skeletal hand outstretched in your direction.

“ **What the hell are you waiting for? Get your ass over here.”** they, or, based on the voice, you suppose he, gruffs out. You start to sob as you stumble over to him, tripping over people as you go. Once you are past them and out of the alley, you collapse onto the ground and hold yourself. It was too much, and you buzz and panic and hyperventilate on the sidewalk next to your savior. Three hands appear around you and give you comfort, and you hear a voice calling the police. You are safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go  
> chapter three o0o  
> it's slow going. ish  
> not a whole lot happened to you and a lot of time passes before anything really does.  
> this whole story is kinda like that.  
> I really like the pinkie toe bit tho XD  
> that one is my favorite ^^


	4. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of talking  
> like  
> seriously  
> lots of talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, this one ended up short. Almost forgot to post again too D:  
> been trying to catch up on my missed youtube videos ^^;  
> and playing WOW  
> I really shouldn't be giving myself excuses though :T  
> I'll work on that ^^;

“Oh my gosh, like, calm down, gurl!” someone says over you. Looking up, you see the concerned faces of two monsters. One cat-like and one gator-like. They have their hands on you in comfort, and the cat has a phone out. Presumably, she’s the one that called the cops earlier. You try to catch your breath at their insistence, but it’s difficult with what you just went through. They help you up and walk you over to the stairs to get you all off of the sidewalk.

The skeleton stays where he is with his hand outstretched. Is that how they are all being held down? It must be since none of the humans who jumped you are coming out of the alley. The thought calms you immensely. 

“Hey, so like, are you ok?” you turn to the voice and can’t quite tell which of them spoke.

You gather yourself before speaking. “I… I will be….” you murmur. You see them give each other a look before hugging you. It’s a little awkward for you since you don’t know them at all, but it does its job to give you comfort. You hug back hesitantly.

They release you from the hug, and the cat says “yeah, we like, saw you get jumped outside the building, and like,

“Thought to ourselves that we should call Sans since he has like,

“Permission to use magic or whatever,”

They kept switching between each other to say things, which is only mildly confusing. You’ve never seen such good friends before. Unless they were dating, but even then, couples are rarely so in sync. At least now you know the skeleton’s name. You look in his direction.

“Thank you,” you murmur. He gives you a glance and grunts just once before focusing back onto the sprawled humans. The two monsters next to you titter and sit with you.

“So, like, what’s yur name?”

“My name is Catty,”

“Yeah, and my name’s Bratty.”

“Uhm, well, my name is (Y/N),” you say meekly. You remember them vaguely from when they moved in and introduced themselves to you. It wouldn’t surprise you if they didn’t recognize you, though. You were rather shabby looking when they knocked on your door last month.

“So like. Why did those guys jump you?”

“Yeah, that’s like, super uncalled for.”

You glance at the alley. “Well, they weren’t really going for me. I heard them talk to each other about how I was the wrong target…” Your eyes wander to the skeleton, and then you turn back to Catty and Bratty. “I guess they were hoping to get one of the monsters who live here,”

They exchange looks at that. You can’t read faces very well, and non-human faces are even harder to read. It did look like perhaps they were disturbed at the news. You glance at the skeleton who has an even harsher scowl then before. He must have heard you.

Just then, you see the siren blaring, and a car pulls up. It sits their idle for a few moments before switching the lights off. Two humans get out of the car and make their way toward your group of people. The police are here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the part where I ask if you liked the chapter ^^  
> but it was too short to really be likable  
> I'll work on making these longer so that it's not so disappointing whenever I post something o0o  
> have a marvelous day darlings ^^


	5. Logistics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> policemen that aren't evil douchbags, but deliverymen that are!  
> Catty and Bratty are too good for this world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! made it  
> almost didn't!  
> gahahahahah XD  
> this one is sorta out there?  
> I wrote it today so you know it's awful ;3  
> hopefully, it doesn't do as poorly as I envision ^^;  
> enjoy?

The two policemen approach your group but go to Sans first. They seem to be about to say something, but Sans quickly pulls out some sort of card. As soon as they see it, they promptly turn from him and walk over to you. What was that card? You don’t get much time to ponder before the older looking cop squats down in front of you.

“Howdy, my name is officer Jones,” he presents his badge at this, affirming that he is indeed a cop and continues. “Would you mind telling me what exactly happened here?” he asks. Jones seems nice enough. The other one is standing to the side, notebook in hand, and ready to go.

“Uh, um, yes. Well. It goes like this, see? Uh, oh my gosh,” you take a moment, or perhaps a few, to gather your thoughts and start over. “I was one my way to do my… weekly grocery shopping, when I was grabbed and dragged into that alley. At first, I thought I would be fine since it seems they jumped me on accident, but since I live here, they decided that I was too close to the other… residences to leave alone. In fact, they were just about to start their attack when they all seemed to fall over at once. I didn’t know what was going on until Sans directed me to get behind him.”

You stop there and see the younger officer taking feverish notes. “Did anything else happen?” Jones asked. You turn back to him and shake your head. Then you remember that you ought to tell him that they were aiming for a monster.

“I… I do think I should mention though that they were definitely trying to jump one of my… non-human neighbors.” you quickly state. He gives you an odd look at that, and you wonder if you said anything offensive. Was calling monsters non-human derogatory? 

He stands up and turns to his partner. They whisper between themselves for a few moments. Jones then turns to you and hands you a card. “Anything like this happens again, you just call me, ok? Or if you remember anything else,” he says.

You nod and take the card. Only just noticed how shaky your hands are. Honestly, you are surprised at yourself for being so composed after what just happened and talking to a stranger. That deserves a pat on the back, you think, but later when it isn’t so weird.

The cops call up a car to come to arrest all the humans in the alley. You sit there for a moment before standing. “I think I’m gonna go…” you murmur. Catty and Bratty give each other a look and stop you on your way up the stairs.

“Hey, have my phone number, kay?”

“Yeah, and mine too, yeah?”

“We should like totally keep in touch, and all.”

“Yeah, and we can start a club!”

“The getting jumped by losers club!”

“And the being saved by Sans club!”

You give them both a look at that. “You guys were jumped?”

“Oh yeah, totally.”

“Happens all the time to monsters.”

“For real, we know how it feels.”

“And like, if you need someone to talk to.”

“We’ll be there, mkay?”

You tear up a little and nod at them. They give you another uncomfortable stranger hug and wave you on your way. You head back up to your small apartment and lock all the doors, just like when you first saw Sans. You feel a little guilty about that, seeing as he just saved you—nothing to do about it now. You shuffle to your room and collapse onto your bed. You just want to sleep forever.

You fall into a restless nightmare fueled dream scaped where you were never saved, and you died in that alley. It kills any desire you have to sleep anymore when you wake up, and so you just order some delivery. The food never comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it,  
> and you never did end up going shopping for your groceries.  
> don't worry tho! you will next chapter!  
> for sure ^^  
> probably ;3  
> hope you enjoyed :D


	6. Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shopping and presents and Sans oh my!  
> you have had a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry shit D:  
> I meant to post this yesterday, but here I am now, posting it as almost 1 o'clock on Monday XP  
> I really wanted this to be something I managed to updated weekly :T  
> lesson learned! I will definitely do better ^^  
> once again this was written all in one day without much editing.  
> sorry if it's of poor quality ^^;  
> I'll make an effort to be better o0o

Eventually, you need to get over your fear. After all, you never did go grocery shopping, and it had been almost two days since you called for delivery. Needless to say, you didn’t hold out any hope that you would ever get your food. You were starting to starve, and so you plucked up your remaining courage and walked out your door.

You walk fast down the streets to the store and jump at almost every shadow and alleyway that you pass—leaving you arriving much more worn out than you would usually be. Being in the store makes you feel more secure. They have cameras, and there are people everywhere. You never thought that you would ever feel better with other people around you.

Your shopping goes as usual with the same guy coming to help you. Some of the workers had even noticed your absence that day and ask about it. Your schedule for arriving and shopping is so precise and predictable. It makes you feel a little better since at least someone would have noticed if you went missing. You decide not to tell them what happened, though—stating that you just felt under the weather and didn’t want anyone to get sick.

On the way to the checkout, you see a display for cute present boxes full of little chocolates and decided to grab three of them. You remember reading somewhere that monsters and humans were all capable of eating the same foods. Perhaps your three saviors would appreciate a thank you gift? Your items are scanned and bagged along with the chocolates, and you start to make your way home.

You are much too burdened by food to be jumpy. This doesn’t stop you from being paranoid, though, and since you can’t run or defend yourself with all this food, you elect to walk home as fast as you can. In this way, you arrive back ten minutes more quickly than usual. Slogging indoors and locking everything again, you flop onto the couch to rest your tired muscles. This lasts as long as it took before your stomach complains to you.

Dragging yourself up, you put away all the food and make yourself a simple sandwich. You scarf it down ravenously and make a second one which you eat at a more reasonable pace. You think to yourself that you know where Sans lives, but not where Bratty and Catty live. It takes a moment to remember that they gave you their numbers, so you shoot them a quick text as you finish your food.

They respond quickly and give you their room number. Just the one number, so they must live together. Every day you know them you think to yourself that they must be dating, but you don’t want to make any assumptions. Well, not any that you’ll ever say out loud anyway. You decide to give theirs to them first since Sans lives across the hall from you, then you can just give his to him and then retreat into your place as quickly as possible.

Plan in place you write some thank you notes on each of the boxes and tape some cute bows on to each of them before making your way upstairs. Bratty and Catty live two floors above you, which was another reason you decided to give them theirs first. Standing outside their door, you almost knock a few times before you put the chocolates in front of the door and then ding dong ditch the hell out of there.

They saved you, and you wish you could face them. They gave you hugs and support when you were jumped and offered to help you if you needed it. You’re such a coward. You can’t just go to their house to give them a thank you gift as an average person, can you? They’re so nice and considerate, but sooner or later, they would see the real you, and you don’t want to know what they would think of a person like you—a weak, pathetic coward who won’t even leave their own house unless they need to.

You sigh and head on back down to your floor. It should be easy to do the same thing to Sans since he lives right across from you. Should be, but your plans go down the drain when you find him walking out of his place. If he isn’t there to get the present, then someone could come along and steal it! You knew Catty was home; she said she was when you asked her about where she lives. He’s just about at the stairs, and you decide to do something just a little bit crazy.

“h-Hey!” you squeak. He stops and turns at that, which is good. It’s exactly what you wanted. Before your nerves can get the better of you, you rush down the stairs and across the hall to him. He stands there, scowling at you. His gaze makes you shrink, but you feel a sort of determination to give him this gift. “Here,” you murmur as you thrust the box at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> end of the chapter  
> I swear I promise  
> next chapter you talk to him :D  
> that's gonna be like  
> the whole chapter really ^^;  
> are you excited? cause I'm excited XD  
> look forward to it and I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^  
> peace out o0o
> 
> (P.S. sorry it's another shorter one o0o)


	7. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally talking to Sans  
> whoop whoop!!!  
> Then you get a call o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well well, lookie here. sign sealed and delivered right on time just like I was hoping for ^^  
> there will be a bonus chapter very soon after this so stick around for that ;3  
> anyway hope you enjoyed this one ^^

You stand there for a few long seconds, holding the box to his chest. Why doesn’t he take it? The box isn’t heavy in any sense, but it still has some weight, and you have no muscles to speak of. Not to mention the fact that you’re nervous around him. All this makes your arm start to tremble, and you desperately wish it would stop.

Finally, he takes the box, and you are just about to go on your way when he stops you with a word. “ **Hey** ,” it might be just the way his voice is, but he sounds so angry. It makes you flinch, which you instantly regret. “ **Why are you giving these to me** ?”

A rather straight forward question. Still, it takes you several seconds to answer. Your pulse is ringing in your ears, and you wish it would just stop. Your breath feels like it’s running out just standing there. Heart hammering in your chest so blatantly that you fear he can hear it too.

“...rescue,” you utter finally. The rest of the sentence lost in the wind.

“ **What?** ”

You look up at him and take some time observing him before you reclaim your words. He is rather scary looking. Harsh, sharp teeth that could tear your skin open as easily as anything. A single red eye that towers over you, and glares at all your flaws. A permanent scowl and the faint scent of mustard. He’s wearing the same thing he always has been. A red shirt, a black winter coat with fluffy hood trim, black and white shorts, and yellow slippers that might have been white once.

“For rescuing me yesterday,” you say. It’s only lucky that he didn’t get mad at you staring at him for so long. It took longer to observe him than you thought it would. He glances at the box of chocolates with a new kind of scrutiny at that. You don’t know if it’s a good look, but maybe he likes it more now?

Just then, your phone starts to ring. You aren’t expecting any calls today, but you pull it out regardless. The number doesn’t have a name to it. Should you answer this? Probably. “Excuse me,” you tell Sans. It would be rude to just answer the phone without saying so while you were engaged in a conversation with him. “Hello?”.

“Hello? Is this (Y/N)?” some lady says.

“Yes. who is this?”

“This is the police. We are calling to inform you that several men involved with the ambushing incident a few days ago are now being released on bail. As a victim of their assault, you are being informed in advance.”

You stand there in silence for a few seconds. “Thank you.” you murmur. You hang up the phone at that. It’s an outrageous thing to do, but you don’t really feel like being nice right now. In fact, you don’t really feel like anything right now.

You forget about Sans and start to wonder back to you home. You don’t even take two steps before your vision starts to grow dark, and suddenly you are listing to the side. There’s a shout and some pressure on your arm before there’s nothing at all. You’ve fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, you beautiful people for once again reading my silly stories T0T  
> I am working not very hard at all on them XD  
> I just don't have any time during the week to write.  
> All I'm saying is that sorry if the quality is dirt poor XP  
> I have been writing all these in a single day D:  
> anyway, stay tuned for a bonus chapter ^^  
> bye, lovelies :D


	8. Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter 7 from Sans POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!!! XD  
> ENJOY THE FUCKING SHOW ;3

I stand there for a few seconds, just staring at her. The box presses into my chest, and her arm is starting to tremble. She’s nervous, and why wouldn’t she be? I am a monster, after all. Honestly, with how she’s reacted every single time I’ve seen her, it’s a wonder why she hasn’t just moved out yet. She can’t see it, but I sneer at her before taking the box.

Chocolates aren’t really my thing, so I’ll probably just throw them out later. Coming from a human, they might be poisonous. Not that that would do anything to a monster such as myself. Why is she giving these to me anyway?

“ **Hey** ,” she flinches as I say this. “ **Why are you giving these to me** ?” a rather straight forward question, in my opinion. Still, it takes her several seconds to answer. All the while, my patience runs thinner and thinner. I don’t even know why I bother to entertain this in the first place.

“...rescue,” she utters.

“ **What?** ”

She looks up at me. It’s the first time I’ve gotten a good look at her face. It freezes me in place. This face, I’ve had dreams about this face. She’s someone who will change my life if I let her. For better or worse, who knows. Dreams about SOULmates never tell you things like that.

If only I had known before. She was living right across the hall from me! I don’t know what I’m going to do, but one thing’s for sure I need to get rid of her. There are too many changes going on in my life without throwing my SOULmate on top of it.

“For rescuing me yesterday,” she says. I’m only lucky I managed to clue back in before I missed it. It takes me a moment to remember why she said that.  _ ‘Right, I had asked her…’ _ . I look at the box and think to myself.  _ ‘Maybe I will eat some of these.’ _

Just then her phone starts to ring. She pulls it out in confusion. Obviously, she is not expecting a call. “Excuse me,” she says to me before answering. “Hello?”.

It’s easy to hear what the other person is saying since I’m a monster, and they are talking rather loudly. I open the box to have some of the chocolate when I hear something that makes her go very pale. Those guys who were trying to jump a monster the other day just got let out on bail. Not surprising. Not to me, anyway.

She thanks the lady one the other end of the phone, and turns to go back into her home. She doesn’t even make it two steps before she starts to tilt over. Unthinking, I grab her to keep her from falling on her face.

“ **Fucking hell!** ” she’s fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I wrote first.  
> When I was writing this chapter, I thought it would be kinda cool to see something from Sans' point of view.  
> I scrapped that idea about halfway through but wrote the rest of it anyway. it helped me to visualize the scene better, and I thought it would make an excellent gift to all you beautiful readers out there for putting up with all my mistakes and short chapters ^^;  
> I hope you enjoyed that :D  
> have a marvelous day darlings ^^


	9. Noisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell are you?  
> Bratty and Catty make your day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOAL!  
> yes I did it  
> on time  
> I'm the best  
> tell me I'm the best XD  
> just kidding, of course, ^^  
> anyway  
> hope you enjoy this chapter :D

It’s silent, peaceful, quiet. You’re laying on something soft wrapped in something fluffy, and everything is warm. There is a thought that you shouldn’t be napping right now, but you push it away. You feel as though the calm serenity will be broken if you remember why you are here. So you stay, continuing to lay there in warmth and bliss for as long as you can.

Your mind wanders from thought to thought aimlessly, and you wish it could stay like this forever, but then it stops at something. Like an animal that is curious about a hole, your mind drifts closer to something dangerous. You try to lure it away from the hole, but it steps closer and closer with every second until.

You gasp and spring up. The phone call. Those people are out there now. Waking up was the worst thing you could have done. The room feels cold and scary now. The silence is defining, and you just wish that someone was here to protect you. You wrap the blanket around you and shiver on the bed.

It takes a moment to get out of your head, but once you do, you realize that this isn’t your blanket, and this isn’t your room. There are flames and skulls and spiky things all over the place. There’s even a bookshelf that’s half full of action figures. Most of the action figures look battle-worn from where you’re sitting, but it’s hard to tell.

The character of the room gives the sense of perhaps an edgy teenager, who is secretly a little nerdy? Though you don’t want to make any judgments since you can hardly read people, let alone their rooms. Even so, being in a stranger’s room so soon after remembering about the phone call has you on edge. Surely they haven’t kidnapped you, right? There’s no way and no time.

You check yourself over and find no wounds, which is good. So you carefully get off the bed and make your way to the door. It’s unlocked. Your heart is pounding in your chest. What if you get caught trying to escape? Shaking your head of the thought, you try to calm down. Escaping was better than staying somewhere dangerous.

You steal yourself and open the door a crack. Nothing. You open it a little more, and the door creeks. It freezes you, and you wait severely agonizing seconds for someone to come and attack you. No one comes. You continue to open the door stopping every time it makes a noise until it’s opened enough for you to slip out. You feel like you should close it incase it being open gives you away, but the amount of time that would take makes you nauseous.

The layout of the hall reminds you of your apartment but reversed. Just where in the heck are you? You round the corner and figure it out immediately. There stands Sans, your other neighbor, Catty, Bratty, and two other monsters that you don’t recognize. You must be in Sans’ home.

They see you as soon as you see them, so you stand up as casually as you can. The awkwardness of the situation makes you flush. How embarrassing! “Uhm. Hello,” you murmur. At that, Catty and Bratty come to you and hug you.

“Like oh my gosh gurl,”

“We heard what happened!”

“Yeah, like, are you ok?”

“Btdubs thanks for the chocolate,”

“Oh yeah, thanks!”

Catty and Bratty make you feel a little better. They just sort of wormed their way into your heart. You feel like you could maybe be friends with them.

“You’re welcome, and I’m fine. Just a little shook,” you reply. You’re fine. Or at least, you will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time on Red Flags, you meet some new people!  
> social problems ahoy! let the awkwardness commence!  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter XD  
> sorry once again for it being so short!  
> look forward to the next one!  
> have a wonderful day pretties! ^^


	10. Yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YELLING!!! YELLING!!!!  
> disappointment!  
> whoops ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops  
> I accidentally wrote hot garbage!  
> I'm trying a different kind of writing style here. it's very similar to how I usually write things?  
> but it has a different tone. or at least I tried to give it a somewhat different tone. ^^;  
> maybe it's all just the same anyway.  
> hope you enjoy it :D

Your other skeletal neighbor stomps over to you. They are much taller than Sans, and you’ve never met them besides, so them suddenly coming up to you is mildly startling. You hope you didn’t make it too apparent that you are uncomfortable. You feel like that is always rude. They stand in front of you now, and you can see their jaw swing open as they begin to talk.

“ **HUMAN! IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP! STARS YOU’RE AS LAZY AS SANS!** ” he screeches at you. The noise is so jarring that your ears ring for a few seconds after he stops, and continues once he resumes. “ **YOU SHOULD SHOW MORE APPRECIATION TO I THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS FOR LETTING YOU USE MY ROOM IN THE FIRST PLACE! IT HAD BETTER HAVE BEEN UP TO YOUR STANDARDS!** ”

You don’t do very well with shouting. Did you forget to mention? The loudness jars your senses, and you can’t help but bring your hands up to your ears to protect them. Obviously, this is rather rude, and he proceeds to let you know how offensive he thinks it is by yelling louder. It’s so loud you can still make out every word he is saying through your hands.

“ **How dare you attempt to ignore me!!! I will not stand for this human!! You shall never be welcome here again, and I will see to it that you are refused at every monster establishment in the whole city!! If I ever so much as catch a whiff of you, I’ll kill you myself! Do I make myself clear!... stop ignoring me!!!!** ” you hear him say. Honestly, you couldn’t ignore him if you tried. You did, however, stop looking at him. Shutting your eyes against the noise and slowly curling up into a tight ball of wimp.

The shouting brought back unpleasant memories which you would rather prefer stayed hidden away. Never truly away, though. They are the main reason you are a cowardly hermit after all. It takes several seconds to realize that the noise is gone. You open your eyes to a Papyrusless room. Only Sans, Bratty, Catty, and a short reptile monster are left. You quickly run through some exercises to calm your nerves and stop the shaking.

They are discrete, which you love, and are quick and easy to do without help. Once you’re done, you slowly stand and look around. You see Sans glaring at you, and you know you messed up with him at least. Bratty and Catty are still standing next to you, but look somewhat disappointed. Guess that friendship ended before it began. The reptile is next to Sans and is also glaring at you.

“Er, sorry…” you mutter. How awkward. “Thank you for helping me. Sorry, I… ignored your friend there…” you look around helplessly at that. You don’t feel welcome anymore. “I’ll just get going then,” with that you try not to cry before you manage to leave and shuffle your way to the front door. It’s too bad. You were actually starting to get attached to them.

You manage to walk out the front door with no incident, but then you see Papyrus and the other monster standing off to the side in the landing hall. They look to be some sort of buff mermaidy fish monster. The only word to describe them adequately, you feel, would be sublime. Never the less you approach them both. 

Papyrus did threaten to kill you, but he also let you use his room if you heard right: and you know you did. So to not leave anything unsaid since it was unlikely that you would reencounter him, you decided to thank him for it, but just for that. He glares as you near, and you stop about a foot short and bow to him.

“Thank you for letting me use your room,” you say politely and quickly. You take the time to enunciate each word so that there would be no confusion about what you said. You were too embarrassed to try to say it more than once.

Once that has been cleared up, you quickly turn on your heel and walk off to your home. It is right across the hall, after all. Once inside, you slid to the floor and hold yourself. You need to take the time to let the bad memories wash over you so that you can let it all out of your system before storing them back in their box to be forgotten about again. With that, you cry for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ending!!  
> Just to be clear though you are still friends with Bratty and Catty.  
> don't worry I love them too much to have them hate the reader ^^  
> this is just a rough patch o0o  
> but it'll work out soon :D  
> eventually ^^;  
> hope you enjoyed it ;3


	11. Greiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grocery shopping, and shit  
> stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry about last week ^^;  
> you'll still get the next chapter on Sunday like usual o0o  
> hope you enjoy this little thing, XP  
> I feel like it might be even shorter than the other chapters D:  
> fuck XP  
> so sorry ^^;

It’s been about a month since you last saw anyone. Not anything new, but you still feel some soreness at the recent loss. It was so easy to become accustomed to people. You were never really meant to be a hermit. Catty and Bratty hadn’t texted you in all that time either, and you were too afraid to text first.

You sigh as you get ready to get some supplies. You also note that you are running low on clothes and decide to make a second trip to get some new threads. No matter how strong you claim to be in your head, you know you can’t carry new clothes and all your food.

Opening your door just a crack, you check to see if anyone is around. You didn’t feel like being glared at again. Never a good time, but the coast looks clear enough, and you scurry down the steps to the street proper. Grocery shopping is the same old same old, and you manage to get back without any of your frie-...neighbors seeing you again, so that’s a plus.

You take a lunch break and set off again, leaving your home as stealthy as before and walking to the closest clothing store to you. It’s actually rather far, but you live in that apartment because all of your needs are without a reasonable walking distance. Your route takes you through a small residential zone.

It looks a little different than you remembered. For one, the buildings look renovated and newly painted, and for two, there are monsters everywhere! Suppose this part of the city really is full of monsters—all except you, that is, and that kid there. You pause at that. There, in the middle of the street, playing with some of the local monster kids is a human kid. They all look to be getting along well and having fun. Just like kids should be.

The sight makes you feel melancholy but still brings a faint smile to your face. Blinking away the feeling, you realize that you’ve been staring at these kids for maybe a little too long and elect to turn on your way as you turn though you see something alarming. There’s a car coming down the road. Not so alarming a site if it wasn’t going 20 over the speed limit and heading straight for the group of kids.

“FUCK!” you shout. Dropping everything you book it to the group of kids. Please please please please please make it in time! The kids are looking in your direction at your shout and probably only see a crazy woman sprinting at them. One kid sees the car and shouts it’s approach to the others.

You can see the moment the confusion turns to terror on their faces. You push your legs until they feel like their going to break and open arm tackle the kids out of the way of the vehicle. The bumper nails you in your hip, and you feel like it might have broken. Luckily you didn’t go under the car but rather over it.

You’ve never been in a car crash, but you think perhaps it would have been worse to be under it. The car keeps driving and doesn’t stop. You would try to look for plates, but as you are in such agonizing pain right now, you don’t feel like you would be able to make heads nor tails of a string of symbols anyway.

Your vision is spotty and blacking out. There is a ringing in your ear and lots of crying children. You quickly look over the kids to see if maybe you missed one, but you don’t see any bodies. They all look fine to you. Perhaps a little scratched but otherwise alive. You give a sigh of relief and let yourself fade to black.

You feel nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woof  
> what could possibly happen next? ;3
> 
> (this was actually supposed to happen later, but I felt it fit better right here o0o)
> 
> hope you enjoyed it :D


	12. Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain and goat mothers.  
> also, Frisk and Sans  
> neat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this almost all written yesterday, but I took a break to take a nap and all of a sudden it was today D:  
> so sorry about that vv  
> I swear this does update on Sundays!  
> I'll work harder next time ^^;  
> enjoy :D

You awaken in stages. Slowly and with various senses coming back as you go. The last thing you feel before waking up is pain. Your eyes fly open as you try to contain yourself in agony. It doesn’t feel as bad as you think it should, but it still feels like you broke your entire hip. You groan, and suddenly a hand comes down on your forehead—a very furry hand.

You look over and see someone who looks slightly familiar, but your brain is too focused on the pain and the foreign hand on your head to care who this person is. You try to get their hand off you, but you’re moving so slowly, and every second is painful. You give up long before your hand gets anywhere close to theirs.

“Are you awake, child?” they say. The voice is soothing and feminine and makes you remember your mother. You nod slightly despite yourself. “Good, if you died, I would never be able to thank you properly for saving the life of my child.” her child?

Oh, then she must be the mother of one of the monster kids you saved. You’re glad they all made it out ok. You relax as much as you can. The pain makes it hard, but you don’t feel in danger anymore. Being in a stranger’s house once again when the last time didn’t work out so well had you on edge.

“Don’t fall back asleep now. I need to tell you something,” she says. You look over to her and give her your full attention. She has a very goat-like face. Her ears are a little raggedy and her fur a little yellowed but otherwise clean and mat-free. Her eyes are what really catch you off guard. Yellow and red, they look sickly. It fills you with concern.

“Now, I am a monster of many talents. One of those include healing magic, but you’re a human and so it was much harder for me to work my magic on you. All I was able to do was realign the bones. It will be up to you to heal them,” she tells you. So this pain will be going on for a while then? You sigh at that. Oh well.

“Do you have anyone to take care of you while this is healing?” she starts again. You quickly look at her. You should always look people in the eye when you talk to them. It takes a moment for the question to sink in, and when it does, you shake your head. You live alone.

“Well, where do you live? I would offer you to stay here, but I don’t really have the room for it, so I’ll just have to visit you every day until you’re better,” she says. Her conviction to visit you every day is easy to see, and it makes you anxious. You really don’t want someone coming into your home, but you admit that you won’t be able to survive until you are healed all by yourself. It hurts to even think about moving.

“I live on Elm Street,” you say meekly.

“Oh! That’s not too far from here. It should be easy to visit. Where on Elm street do you live?”

“I live in the Stagg Mansion apartment complex. Room 103,”

“Stagg Mansion? Hm,” she moves to the opposite side of the room and opens a book. She proceeds to flip through the pages until she’s almost at the end. She stops once she sees whatever it was she was looking for. “FRISK DEAR! Could you come here, please?”

A child comes barreling into the room, and not just any child. It was the human child, from before! Were they visiting this woman’s kid for a playdate? Nope. This is her kid. You don’t know much, but one thing you know for sure is that people don’t generally kiss other people’s kids on the head.

“Frisk, do you know if Sans has moved?”

The kid makes some gestures that you recognize as sign language. You don’t know it, though. Too bad. Wait, Sans? Your neighbor Sans? You’ve got a bad feeling about this. The mons-momster: heh good one, hums and takes out her phone. She starts to walk out the door as she calls someone up. You barely hear her say, “Sans?” before the door closes.

You are left alone in the room with a strange kid that you can’t understand. They just stare at you. It makes you somewhat uncomfortable. Slowly they reach their hand over to you. You freeze as you think about what they could be doing. Slowly ever so slowly, they pat your cheek. They continue to pat your cheek for a few long minutes. Just then, the door opens, and they draw their hand away so quickly it was like it wasn’t even there.

“This is the one. She saved my child along with a whole slew of other children from a speeding car,” momster says as she walks in with: you guessed it, Sans. How unfortunate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, and next chapter is some thing special for yall ;3  
> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^  
> look forward to the next one :D  
> peace


	13. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Sans,  
> it starts from whenever to the end of the last chapter  
> joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH! What's this? Got one out on time!  
> I told you I could to it ;3  
> hope you enjoy this one ^^;

I’ve been keeping an eye on the human. Even if she is my SOULmate, I won’t stand for anyone disrespecting my brother like that. She hadn’t come out of her place in weeks, though. I guess I never really noticed she doesn’t leave her home that often. Unless this isn’t normal, but I think it is.

When I saw her leave and then come back, she was carrying way too much stuff for just a week. Of course, since I’ve been keeping an eye on her, I noticed that she was trying to sneak out. Perhaps it might have worked if I wasn’t a monster, and also not watching her. As it is, I can see her cowardes, and I find her lacking. Why is she my SOULmate? We have nothing in common.

My train of thought breaks when I see her leaving her home again. Maybe not so typical then? I decide to stop watching her then. It was annoying enough watching her shop while that guy flirted with her. This had gone on long enough. I needed to get her to move out.

“ **Hey, boss. Don’t you think it’s about time that human moved out?** ” I asked. Papyrus was in the kitchen, fixing up some grub. It almost seemed like he didn’t hear me until he turned around and looked at me with a bone brow raised.

“ **WHY DO YOU SAY THAT?** ”

Why? “ **She insulted you, boss. No one ignores the great and terrible Papyrus and gets away with it, right?** ” what did he mean why? Not to mention that I should really keep my distance from her if I want my life to stay the same as it has been.

“ **WELL… I WOULDN’T SAY THAT. SHE MIGHT HAVE JUST BEEN OVERWHELMED BY MY AWESOME PRESENCE! IT’S AN EASY THING TO DO WHEN I AM AS GREAT AS I AM! DID YOU KNOW SHE THANKED ME FOR THE USE OF MY ROOM WHEN SHE LEFT?** ”

No, I did not know that. Now I feel like an ass, but I’m still going to need her to move out. If not for Papyrus, then for me. At this point, my SOUL hasn’t tried anything with her, but it’s only a matter of time. Or maybe since she’s a human, it’ll never happen? I know with monsters it’s usually an instant bond as soon as the pair lock eyes, and then they just have to live with it even if they hate each other like with Undyne and Alphys.

Of course, usually, the hate turns to a love of a sort, like with Undyne and Alphys, but I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with a human. Or rather, the rest of her life since mine will be cut down to suit her. Man fuck, SOULmates.

Fuck it. I’m just going to take a nap. The solution to my problems will come eventually. I just need to wait it out.

* * *

I’m jarred awake by my phone ringing. Being a heavy sleeper who naps often, I have to have it set to high volume, or I would never catch a call. Rubbing my eyes, I don’t even look at the caller ID before I answer. “ **Hey Tori, what’s up?** ” the ring tone was the one I always use for her.

“Sans, you still live in the Stagg Mansion apartment, right?” she asks. Why was she asking that?

“ **Yeah, why?** ”

“Well, I have someone here who lives there as well. She was just in an accident while saving Frisk, and I was hoping you could take care of her at her place until she heals,”

“ **Why don’t you just heal her right now?** ” what a pain.

“I would, but she’s a human-”

At that point, I stopped listening. Did _she_ save Frisk? No, even more important, she was hurt?! I may not want her as a SOULmate, but she was still _**mine**_. I almost crushed the phone in my hand before remembering I was talking to Toriel. I can’t let my emotions get the best of me. We haven’t even SOUL bonded, and we never would if I could help it.

“ **Sorry, Tor, could you repeat that?** ”

She huffs. “She needs constant attention, Sans. Her hip is broken, and she can’t move at all. At least until she can stand on crutches, someone needs to be with her 24/7. I can’t be, but since you live in the same place as her, you can. Or at least more so than I,”

I groan and realize she’s right. It’s not like I have a job anyway. Plus, this is practically an order from royalty anyway. Even if she says she’s not a Queen, everyone knows she’s a Queen. “ **Fine,** ” I hate this.

“Excellent! Glad we got that sorted out. Now could you come over here to retrieve her? I think it would be best to move her to her home as soon as possible,”

I groan again but agree. Best to get this over with. So I shortcut over there and knock on the door. Toriel answers right away since she knows about the shortcuts. “Thank you for coming so fast. She’s over this way,” she says.

I trudge in after her and follow her to her room. The door opens, and I can see the kid standing next to the bed where (Y/N) lays. She looks really beaten up, and I don’t miss the sinking look on her face as she sees me walk in.

“This is the one. She saved my child along with a whole slew of other children from a speeding car,” Toriel says. Holy fuck a speeding car?! No wonder she needed constant care. This is going to be a long few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be a doozy, we get to finally learn some stuff about the reader character :D  
> like what your home looks like ;3  
> I haven't really described it to you all. but I have some plans for it ;3  
> mostly it has to do with your job o0o but yeah  
> look forward to it :D


	14. Edgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> awkward!!!  
> also bad news bears o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is  
> I think  
> one of the shortest chapters I have ever written o0o  
> so sorry about that vv  
> this was the best place to end the chapter is all  
> I guess it'll still be a few more chapter yet before we get to the fun surprise about reader ^^;  
> uuuuuh  
> enjoy?

As soon as Sans walk in, you see a sneer across his features for a moment before smoothing back over. The kid: Frisk, you suppose, jumps off the chair and tackles Sans right in the gut. It has no effect as he is apparently immovable. He makes to wipe the kid off like a bug, but Frisk is already on the ground and around to the other side of their mom before Sans can do anything.

This interaction goes ignored by the mother as she leads Sans further into the room. Soon they are standing by you on the bed, and the mom clears her throat. She looks somewhat anxious? It’s hard to tell.

“Now, chil-er miss. I know this may be a bit uncomfortable for you, but I have arranged for this monster to take care of you while you are recovering. To start with, he is going to help you home, but since you are incapable of walking right now, he will have to carry you.”

This statement makes your face burst into deep, heated red. That’s a lot of close contact with a very dangerous person. “Don’t worry too overly much,” she adds, “It will take, but an instant, and you will already be home.”

“ **wh-Tori!** ” Sans exclaims. Tori; you suppose, gives Sans a stern sort of look. He clams up immediately, and you feel slightly better. In fact, the exchange makes you giggle involuntarily, which you quickly silence with your hand.

They both give you a look, and the room dissolves into an awkward silence. It’s broken when Sans sighs and steps forward. He scoops you up smoothly and carefully. You make the most embarrassing sounds you have ever made in your life when he does. Because you do, in fact, squeak. It’s so mortifying you can’t even look at anyone and cover your whole face with your hands.

“ **I’ll take care of this, don’t worry,** ” you hear sans say over you.

“See that you do. I’ll talk to you later, Sans, good day,” Tori says as she dismisses him.

There is movement, and you feel Sans walking out of the house. You only feel brave enough to peek out from between your fingers at where you are going, but you must have missed something because you are already in the hall leading to your apartment.

“Wha-” you start. Sans stops in front of your home and adjusts his grip.

  
“ **Care to open the door?** ” he says. You jolt at that and quickly but carefully get out your keys to unlock the door. He opens it, walking into your home. “ **Gonna need a set of those for awhile at least. Where’s you’re room, I’ll drop you off there.** ”

You point to the hall and say “the door on the right.” he makes his way there, and you finally start to relax. You’re in your home, and you’re safe. Just before he opens the door, you both freeze as you both hear a sound coming from your room.

Someone is in your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh noooooes o0o  
> how will this be dealt with?  
> hehehehehe ;3


	15. Y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans beats some guys up probably.  
> BTW Where the hell are you??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok ok  
> I know  
> It’s been awhile  
> And it’s totally my fault!  
> I said i would keep this updated and I just  
> Didn’t  
> But  
> I have an excellent excuse ;3  
> There will be a link in the ending notes to a post that explains everything o0o  
> Anyway  
> I hope you enjoy this little chapter ^^;  
> (Also sorry the chapter title is lacking vv I couldn’t think of anything D: )

Suddenly you aren’t in your home. In fact, you don’t know where you are. It’s like you blinked and suddenly everything is different! You start to look around as best you can but your looking is cut short when Sans starts to move. He carefully deposited you on a bed that you see before stepping back.

“ **Stay here,** ” He growls. The timbre freezes you in place and you can only nod. Not to mention that you are incapable of moving anyway. He vanishes. Just like when you came here it’s like you blinked and he was gone. There is a crash that you hear from somewhere, and loud thumps and screams. 

Is that coming from your home? It must be quite the spectacle if you can hear it all the way here. You twist to try to listen better but stop all movement as you are reminded of your injury. It makes you wonder how you could have possibly forgotten about it! But… it doesn’t hurt as much as you feel a broken bone ought to. Maybe Tori did something to you when you were out?

You carefully lean back to lying down. It’s more comfortable on your back and you really really hope that nothing has shifted or anything. You wonder in fact how broken your hip even is. Perhaps it would be better to go to a hospital? You poke your hip and it explodes in pain. Ok no nope not doing that again. But it felt like maybe it wasn’t shattered or anything.

The thought makes you sigh in relief. You know that this injury will likely impact you for the rest of your life, at least you still live in the world where there is a hope of walking again. Maybe you could get a cane. A really cool cane with a dragon head on the handle! Or a sword cane!

You think about the possibilities, but ultimately decide that you would probably just get a regular plain black wood cane. That was fine with you. If you even needed a cane. Optimism!

It takes you a moment but you notice that the noise has stopped. You strain to make anything out from where you lay and can hear nothing. What on earth happened? With nothing else to do you take a moment to finally examine the room you are in. Where are you? It looks very plain. Black out curtains over the window, a desk in the corner that is covered in trash and of course the bed you are laying on.

There is a knock on the door. “ **SANS! IT’S TIME FOR DINNER! GET YOUR LAZY CARCASS OUT HERE!** ” Your other neighbor shouts. You freeze. What do you do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cosmicartist200.tumblr.com/post/628814822409191424/oh-my-god-im-done-tot-this-was-like-a-whole-6  
> There we are o0o  
> The whole affair ^^;  
> Sorry it took so long to post again vv  
> Hope you liked my garbage :D  
> I’ll prolly be a little rusty again since it’s been awhile ^^;  
> Have a wonderful day darlings o0o

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the chapter ^^;  
> rather short and sweet, eh?  
> This one is going to be a bit different than my other ones????  
> Probably???  
> This one has shorter chapters, and they are spaced out over more extended periods of time in the story? ^^;  
> Idk if that helps.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> If you want to come to bug me to write more then have some links I guess o0o
> 
> Twitter  
> https://twitter.com/cosmicArtist200  
> Tumblr  
> https://marigold-bloom.tumblr.com/  
> Deviantart  
> https://www.deviantart.com/cosmicartist-2000
> 
> Also, a Discord if any of you want to go there or whatever o0o  
> https://discord.gg/Tt7VBa5


End file.
